


The Beginning

by thegreatstoryteller



Series: Chronicles of Rebecca Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatstoryteller/pseuds/thegreatstoryteller
Summary: I was eight years old when they died. That was the catalyst for the rest of my life to begin.





	The Beginning

I was eight years old when they died. When I’d held my mother’s hand as my father tried to talk down the gunman. My mother held me close. She tried to look brave and unafraid, to stay strong so I wouldn’t be scared. But the bullets came. The gunman ripped my mother's jewels from her and left me, alive, crying in their pools of blood.

People had heard the gunshots and came running. When the police came they dragged me away, I screamed and howled, biting at their hands. They carried me into a squad car, wrapped up in one of their jackets. One of them sat in the back with me on the ride to the station. She was kind and looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

Alfred was already there when we arrived. I ran into his arms and he kneeled down to let me wrap my arms around him. I cried into his suit jacket, until my voice went hoarse.

“There there, child.” He said, patting my hair. “I’m here, we’re going home.”

The police wanted to question me; Alfred fought against it. He said that the place I needed to be was at home, being taken care of, not being berated by police. They reluctantly let him take me home. He made me shower. There was blood on my face and arms, staining half of my dress. I didn’t realize it was there.

Once I was cleansed he tucked me into bed. I didn’t sleep, not for one minute. I saw them when I closed my eyes. Their eyes opened but unseen staring into the abyss, their skin turning pale and dead, blood pouring from their bodies. 

I was only eight years old, but I wanted to curl up and die. I wanted my parents. I wanted them to come into my room and we would decide how to spend a beautiful morning in Gotham City. But they would never come. Never again would Gotham shine as bright or as beautiful to me. It was a town of criminals who preyed on the weak. 

I would  _ not _ be weak.

I was Rebecca Wayne, daughter of Thomas and Martha Wayne. They had always said Gotham was a shining city and we were the ones that helped make it that way. If I have any power to change this city for the better, I  _ will _ do it. They will be proud of what this city will become. The weak will not be preyed on, and little girls will not be forced to watch their parents die. I am Rebecca Wayne, and this is my promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start to a "fun" little series. I'm not sure how often I'll be posting for this series, but I do hope you enjoy what's here so far.


End file.
